The Lost Love
by MichaelH7765
Summary: Thanks in advance for reading, I hope you enjoy the story. Just to clarify, This story starts in season 10 of Red vs Blue when Carolina rides off for a few days to the island where York died. This is the story of a man. A man tired of searching. A man who just wants closure. A man who's name is Arizona.
1. Chapter 1

Carolina had left for the island fortress hours earlier, it was getting dark and Wash was outside the temple, he was walking inside a small stone hut nearby when he stepped on a small black object. Wash picked it up and noticed it said "Ari 103" on it.

"What is this thing, looks like a memory stick or something" Wash thought. He took it to the digger vehicle (elephant) and plugged it in to the computer and it began playing audio.

"This is Agent Arizona, journal entry 103. I have arrived in the desert. I've found what appears to be her crashed ship lodged in the sand, but no sign of her, I am beginning to think I'll never see her again."

Another voice came in over the audio "HEY, WHO'S OVER THERE, SMITH COME OVER HERE, THERE'S AN INTRUDER!" Arizona's voice came back

"Uh oh, I have to go." With more browsing, Wash found another audio log, he played it back.

" This is Agent Arizona, journal entry 104. I was almost caught yesterday but I managed to evade capture. The funny thing is, there's aliens and humans here working together to do something. I heard them talking about an excavation and the big temple, no sign of Makayla. But the funny thing is the leader of the project, his armor looks familiar. I'm leaving tomorrow to return to camp."

Wash unplugged the memory stick and thought "This is interesting, I might have to look into this." He had found some coordinates on the stick. He was going straight to 'em.


	2. Chapter 2

Wash left the temple without the others, he knew the coordinates were close enough that he could beat Carolina back. He then came up on what looked to be a crashed out warthog. Wash examined it and noticed the serial number plate had been taken off. He noticed a small structure in the distance, Wash went to check it out. Wash entered the small steel structure and thought

"Man, whoever was here made this thing hard to find, it's painted tan and half buried, who would've built this?" He noticed a few computers in there, a small cot, and a gun locker. Wash decided to look through the computers for anything useful, maybe some files on the director. He found some files on Arizona. He saw a picture of a man in green armor, with a scout helmet. Weirdly he had on his back what appeared to be a katana. He also found files on someone called Oregon, a picture appeared of someone in red ODST armor, similar to Florida's. Wash was looking at the files when he was thrown against the wall, a knife at his throat.

"Who the hell are you!?" Wash explained that he found some data logs that lead him there. The figure let Wash go.

Wash remarked"Not very guest friendly I see, you must be Arizona."

Arizona replied"Yeah that's me, I would've cleaned up but I didn't know you were coming." Arizona asked Wash who he was, Wash told him.

Arizona retorted "aren't you the agent who had that A.I. that went insane, then had a mental breakdown himself?" Wash replied "Unfortunately." Wash asked about Makayla.

Arizona said "you mean Oregon? My partner? I lost her a long time ago. I still miss her."

Wash asked "what happened to her?"

Arizona said "Let me take you back to the beginning..."


	3. Chapter 3

Project Freelancer

Many years ago...

"I told you Arizona, the Director wants to see us for a new mission" Oregon said.

"I still think he could just radio us or something, I hate using the elevators on the ship" Arizona replied.

"Well not everyone hates elevators like you" Oregon retorted. They arrived at the mission room where the Director was, they went over to the holo map table. The Director began to brief them on the mission.

"The facility holding primary objective is located here." He points to the ocean on the map.

"But sir, that's the ocean. Where exactly is this place?" Oregon asked.

"It's on the ocean floor, many miles below sea level, a research facility is located there" the Director explained.

"How are we gonna get in?" Arizona asked.

"The pelican will lower you to 50 feet above sea level. Then you and Oregon jump with provided scuba gear, there should be a hatch located here, where you'll enter" the Director said. "Easy enough, but what about resistance?" Arizona asked.

"Security will be tight, you'll have to use stealth if you are to complete this assignment" the Director stated.

"What are we looking for?" Oregon asked.

"What you are looking for is schematics to the enemy's new Frigate, they should be located in the computers here" the Director remarked.

"Alright, let's do this" Arizona said. They loaded up and headed for the pelican bay. They headed for their designated pelican and prepped for takeoff. They were in the air when they heard over a speaker.

"This is captain 896'er speaking, we'll be heading to a super secret innie outpost, enjoy your flight and there's complimentary peanuts if you're hungry."

"Really Marcus!? Were about to attempt to infiltrate an outpost on the ocean floor filled with insurrectionists and you're fucking cracking jokes? Un-fucking-believable" Oregon shouted.

"I'm just lightening the mood, Oregon" Marcus replied.

"Good to be riding with you, 876'er, wouldn't want anyone else on this op" Arizona said.

"Alright, prep for drop, ETA 2 minutes" Marcus shouted.

"You ready Oregon?" Arizona asked.

"Let's go!"Oregon yelled. They swam down to the facility and got inside.

"Were inside command" Oregon radioed

"Roger that Oregon, notify us when you have the files, command out."

"Oregon, I'll sneak to the CPU mainframe room and look for the files, get to the security room and watch me on the cameras" Arizona said.

"Alright Arizona" Oregon replied. Arizona reached the CPU mainframe room.

"Oregon, I'm here. Am I clear on the cameras?" Arizona asked.

"You're clear Arizona." Oregon replied.

"Alright got the files, I'm getting out of here before shit goes-(Blaring alarm)...Sideways" Arizona sighed.

"Meet me at the sub docks Oregon, We'll get out there!" Arizona yelled

"On it" Oregon replied. Arizona charged at a group of soldiers, drew his katana and cut them down. He made it to the sub dock when a muscly inurrectionist got there.

"Hey guy, I heard people with muscles like that only have them because they have small (gunshot) whoa!" Arizona said.

The muscle man charged him but Arizona dodged masterfully. The muscle man pulled out a big riot club. Arizona pulled his katana and went for the slice, he was blocked and knocked to the ground, the giant man pulled a magnum on Arizona and then Oregon drop kicked him from the side. Oregon pulled her two trench knives and attacked the man, they traded hits until the muscle man was knocked down. Oregon was attacked by a platoon of more soldiers. Muscle man got up and went for his rocket launcher, he aimed at Oregon and as he was about to fire Arizona saw him and fired his DMR and hit him in the arm, his launcher misfired at the ceiling and a large amount of debris fell knocking everyone down.

"Oregon! Oregon!" Arizona screamed. He heard her moaning and saw her under debris. He ran to her and saw her legs from right above the knee down trapped under a large i-beam. The room was filling with water.

"I'm trapped Arizona just leave me." Oregon said.

"I won't leave you!" Arizona screamed. He tried to lift the beam repeatedly but to no avail.

"I don't want you to die for me" Oregon pleaded.

"I didn't want to do this but it's the only to save you." Arizona whispered. He slow unsheathed his katana, he raised it, his hand shaking.

"I'm sorry baby" He swung it down. He bandaged her legs quickly and swam up to the top. Marcus was waiting and threw him a rope to the pelican. Arizona climbed up and put Oregon in a seat.

"Marcus get us back now!" Arizona shouted.

"On it" Marcus said. They made it back to the Mother of Invention.

"Get her a medic!" Arizona shouted at the Docking personnel...


	4. Chapter 4

Project Freelancer

Many years ago...

Arizona and Marcus were outside the infirmary waiting on word of Oregon's condition. Arizona was pacing nervously when the doctor walked out. Arizona walked swiftly to the doctor and asked about Oregon.

"Well, she lost a lot of blood but I think after a few days she'll be ok."

"Can I see her?" Arizona asked.

"Sure, just through that door." The Doctor replied.

"Thank you"

Arizona walked to Oregon's bedside and kneeled beside her.

"How are you feeling? Arizona asked.

"Not so well, but they say I'll get better soon." Oregon replied.

"Well, at least you'll get to go home."

"The Director says I'm not leaving the program yet."

"How? You have no legs."

"Prosthetics have come a long way Arizona."

"I don't like this at all."

"It'll be alright, I'll be fine."

A few weeks later Oregon's legs had healed and she was ready for surgery. She was escorted to the operating room and put under. Arizona waited for hours outside post-op nervously. After what seemed to Arizona an eternity, Oregon walked out on two mechanical legs. Arizona was very relieved to see her and hugged her.

"It's great to see you walking again." Arizona said.

"Well, the doctor said with these my kick strikes and jumping have immensely increased, so they come with benefits." Oregon replied.

"That's good I suppose."

"Well you should be happier that I can walk at all."

"It's not that. Something else is bothering me."

"What is it Arizona?"

"Why is it that the Director didn't just discharge you? Why take such drastic measures? It just seems strange."

"Well you know that we were hand picked for these spots in this program, maybe he doesn't want one to just up and leave."

"Maybe."

A week later Oregon was training her hand to hand skills when Arizona approached her.

"Hey Oregon, why don't you stop being cruel to that punching bag and come rest."

"NO! I have to train!"

"You've trained all day, you need sleep, now rest."

"I have to keep going. I gotta get better! ARRGGH!"

Oregon kicked the punching bag and broke it loose from the chains, sending it across the room. She sat down on the floor and began to cry softly.

"Oregon, it's ok."

"No it's not ok! I put the mission and you in danger back at that facility. If I had been better you wouldn't have had to do...that."

"That wasn't your fault. No one could have seen that coming."

"I should have gotten down to the docks sooner. You could've died that day."

"I could've. But I didn't. You know why I didn't? Because you got in there and helped me. If you hadn't been there I would be dead. You are the greatest soldier, the greatest person I've ever met, Makayla. There's no one else in this universe I'd rather trust my life with."

"Wow. I-I should probably go rest."

"Don't worry, I'll clean up here, you get some sleep."

"Thank you, Michael."

Oregon took her helmet off and kissed Arizona. She walked back to her quarters and laid on her bed. Thinking about what Arizona said...


End file.
